


Ménage à trois

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou, Fuji, and Saeki are truly a household of three, and as such they must deal with all the problems that come with living with your boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Qi for betaing me at the last minute, and a huge heaping gift basket of thanks to RD. I prostrate myself before your greatness. I hope everyone, especially Leafy, enjoys!

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[3some](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/3some), [cross school](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/cross%20school), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fuji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fuji), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [rokkakku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/rokkakku), [ryou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/ryou), [saeki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/saeki), [saeki/ryou/fuji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/saeki/ryou/fuji), [seigaku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/seigaku)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Ménage à trois  
Characters: Saeki Koujirou, Kisarazu Ryou, Fuji Syuusuke (brief appearance by a few OCs, and Fuji Yuuta)  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis, I'm just an avid fan. I don't make any money off of this.  
Warnings: Boys being boys. (That deserves a warning, trust me.)  
Summary: Ryou, Fuji, and Saeki are truly a household of three, and as such they must deal with all the problems that come with living with your boyfriends.  
Notes: Thanks to Qi for betaing me at the last minute, and a huge heaping gift basket of thanks to RD. I prostrate myself before your greatness. I hope everyone, especially Leafy, enjoys!

  
It was not the first time Saeki had come into the apartment to find Ryou and Fuji gorging themselves on some culinary atrocity. If Saeki was working early, or if his classes had run late, he would not be around when Fuji and Ryou stopped by the apartment for some food. On the rare occasion that Fuji and Ryou were lucky and the heavens were smiling down upon their respective stomach linings, Atsushi, who was often absent, would have time to cook for them. Sometimes Yumiko, the helpful and erotic elder sister, or Yuuta, the clueless but no less erotic younger brother, would stop by and drop off some food. Yumiko often helped clean up too, for which Saeki was immensely grateful.

However it might usually be, today, Ryou and Fuji had apparently been left to fend for themselves.

"What are you two eating?" Saeki thundered. Or, not precisely thundered, since yelling at Fuji was a death wish and yelling at Ryou meant slow, painful, and unending torture. So Saeki settled for rumbling, which was a close cousin to thundering.

Fuji glanced up from the takeout carton that his chopsticks, and formerly his nose, were buried in. "Dinner?"

Ryou's chopsticks were poised hovering in front of his slightly open mouth, several limp brown-covered noodles held in its grasp. "Takeout?"

Saeki ran a hand through his hair. He knew those boxes of food intimately; they were the same boxes that Saeki had been reminding himself to throw out for three days now. "Well. Well. If you're going to eat it, finish it up; it'll be too old to eat soon."

It was too old to eat last week.

Fuji stuffed a sodden bit of broccoli into his mouth. "Will do, Sae-san!"

Ignoring the mish-mash of green and brown 'see food' in Fuji's mouth, Saeki headed for the bathroom. He wanted a quick shower before he got ready for his job. If Saeki left now, he would be able to clock in early and possibly work overtime as well, ensuring that by the end of the week they might actually have enough money to do laundry, and buy groceries.

Saeki knew which one would take precedence if they did not.

Stripping off his tee-shirt, which was beginning to gain that faintly musky college-man smell, Saeki tossed it towards the overflowing laundry hamper. Their 'hamper' was really a laundry basket and any floor space in a four foot radius. Ryou tended to be more careful with his clothes, keeping them actually in the hamper, while Fuji tended to drop clothes around the apartment.

One of the only good things about the apartment, beyond the fact that it was big enough for the four of them, was the small bathroom attached to it. Saeki had left communal bathing behind when he left the dorms, though he wouldn't say no to a trip to a hot spring every now and then. Baths, Saeki had learned, were meant to be savored times of the day where you washed off all the grit and grime and stress.

Showers were for quick fucks or quicker clean-ups.

Turning the water on hot,—the fact that Saeki got hot water meant that Mrs. Yamamoto and her four screaming kids had not gotten home yet—Saeki quickly rinsed himself off. Briefly Saeki left the water pounding on his shoulders to work away at the knot instilled by Professor Sato's Gender, Sexuality, and Society class.

"Need a hand?" Ryou questioned, his hands already working at Saeki's shoulders. Saeki groaned and leaned his head against the bathroom wall. Ryou's busy fingers quickly worked the knots out.

"Thanks, babe." Saeki would have pushed himself off the wall to thank Ryou properly, since the only proper way to thank one of your boyfriends was with a kiss, but Ryou was pressing him against the wall anyway.

"You know, I've noticed something else that's a bit tense." Ryou's hands slid down Saeki's back, following the path of the water, until they reached Saeki's hips. Ryou slid one hand around Saeki's body, cupping, then lightly stroking Saeki's rapidly hardening cock.

Saeki choked on a chuckle. "You know, I think that entire masseuse training is giving you a dirty mind."

Ryou licked at Saeki's neck. "You like me dirty," Ryou murmured into Saeki's ear, a strand of his hair escaping his long ponytail to cling to Saeki's wet shoulders.

Saeki groaned, and pushed himself away from the wall this time, the shower head clattering down to hang inches above the floor, spraying their legs with lukewarm water. "I love you dirty, Ryou, but I don't have time."

One of Ryou's eyebrows rose and Saeki knew he was in for it. Telling Ryou 'no' was very, very rarely an option. Telling Fuji 'no' generally meant handcuffs. "Ryou…"

Ryou dropped to his knees, carefully pulling the wet and sticking strand of hair away from where it was clinging to Saeki's chest. "You really suck at saying no, Kojirou."

If Saeki had been anyone else, say Davide, he would have made a pun out of what Ryou was about to do and what Ryou had just said. But Saeki's mind and tongue stuttered over Ryou dripping wet and half clothed on his knees with water spraying over his chest.

"Nnn." Ryou smirked, grasping Saeki and giving him one long, slow, tight stroke before enveloping Saeki's cockhead with his mouth. Ryou massaged Saeki's balls lightly as he sucked. Dark eyes met Saeki's through a fringe of hair and Saeki was riveted. Watching Ryou blow him was always good, always fascinating, and always added an extra zing to their encounters. Slowly Ryou moved up and down on Saeki's dick, Ryou's left hand wrapped around the base of Saeki's cock, mirroring the movements of Ryou's head.

Saeki's spit-slick dick slid in and out of Ryou's hot mouth, more and more disappearing as Ryou continued with the blowjob. Eventually both of Ryou's hands were braced against Saeki's thighs, Saeki's entire dick enveloped by Ryou's mouth. Curling forward, Saeki fisted one hand in Ryou's hair and was very careful not to tug.

Ryou pulled away from Saeki, strings of saliva stretching from Saeki's cock to Ryou's mouth. Ryou gripped Saeki again, jacking him off with fast strokes. Closing his eyes, Saeki gritted his teeth, the building pressure in his groin almost at its breaking point. Coming into Ryou's hand was always a pleasure, and it left Saeki worn out and shuddering, his knees buckling under the release. "Fuck."

"Yes." Ryou picked up the shower head and pushed Saeki back against the bathroom wall. "Now stand still, Koujirou, or you won't be fit to be seen."

It took relatively little time to get Saeki cleaned up and dressed, especially since Saeki docilely allowed Ryou to pick out his clothes. Ryou's choices did not actually matter since Saeki still ended up in his uniform, black jeans and a white shirt with blue trimming. The shirt read 'Saeki, K' over a pocket on Saeki's left side, which was closed by a small white button. The shirt was the only enforced part of Saeki's job uniform because while the ice-cream shop Saeki worked for asked their employees to wear white pants, no one ever did.

Fuji waved Saeki out the door with a cheerful 'don't lick anything you wouldn't bring home!' which was ironic considering what Fuji put in his own mouth. The train was stifling, and Saeki ended up with his knees pressed against some grandmother's while he held stiffly onto the ring above him and braced himself at every turn.

"Oh my, aren't you a handsome young man." Saeki smiled at the old woman. She was almost as small and wrinkled as Ojii. The older generation never got any younger.

"Thank you, grandmother. Do you need some help with that bag?" Saeki had time to spare, so if she did need a little help, he would have somehow managed to only be slightly late to his job. Saeki was prettier than all the other workers there combined so the manager, a woman fast approaching middle age with nowhere to go but down, was known to cut him some slack.

The old woman smiled up at Saeki, her mouth tiny and pink and crinkled like a newborn baby. "No thank you, son, I can get home on my own." She hefted the grocery bag easily and Saeki saw the ingredients for hot pot inside of it. "It's not much."

Light conversation followed, They exchanged pleasantries and talked about family. Saeki mentioned Ojii and the old woman smiled that secretive smile half of the world's older women wore when Ojii was mentioned. Saeki swore that it was because they all liked teasing young boys like himself, but there was a niggling irritating idea that Ojii might possibly have been some sort of idol for them. Saeki got off at his stop and bid the old lady farewell.

It was one of those moments on the train when Saeki actually felt good about life.

"He's on time!" the high school kid chimed when Saeki walked in. The kid had a bad haircut and acne, but had the potential to be decent if not cute in a few years. The girl wearing thick glasses waved at Saeki from behind the till and Saeki waved back before fetching his apron from the back room. He had spotted several parents with children on either hand coming down the street; Saeki knew it was going to be a long night.

\--

Ryou had found that, unsurprisingly, Fuji was the most difficult to get out of the apartment every day. Saeki himself had a clear view of what he wished to do each day and as such Saeki was always dressed first and making breakfast before Ryou even bothered to stir. Ryou would be in the bathroom next, slow, sleepy movements leading him to the mirror to make a ferocious face at his reflection. Ryou's hair was only manageable through sheer force of will, and every morning that Ryou woke up with only a few knots was believed to be a miracle. Toiletry finished, Ryou would make his way, slightly less sleepy after washing his face, to shake Fuji awake.

Fuji mumbled something, his body shifting on the blankets. Saeki came into the bedroom with three cups of coffee carefully held in his hands. One Ryou took from him, one Saeki set on the bedside table, and another Saeki waved underneath Fuji's nose.

Ryou sipped his coffee- light on the cream, heavy on the sugar- while Saeki and Ryou both stood and watched Fuji stir. The first thing Fuji did was stretch, his toes pushing against the bed sheets and his back arching to stick his ass straight in the air. Fuji's arms moved forward, the palms of his hands digging into the mattress, and inevitably pushed the pillow Fuji had been cuddling off. Saeki let it fall to the floor and Ryou picked it up instead, bopping Fuji on the head with it. "Drink your coffee and get up, you sloth." Sometimes Saeki would pick up the pillow, other times neither of them would.

Generally Fuji smiled at Ryou then, gold irises peeking out under brown eyelashes. Fuji always took the coffee though.

On the days when Atsushi was home, he sat around and ate breakfast with them, four mostly grown men crammed tightly around a small table. Those days were rare though, so generally it was three grown men crowded around the small table, still cramped, just not quite as much as they could be. Breakfasts were not meant for talking. For Fuji, breakfast was a time to huddle over his coffee cup and grumble around the mug's white lip about his schedule. For Saeki, breakfast was 'the most important meal of the day' and so his mouth was often occupied with chewing, swallowing, and asking if anyone was going to be home tonight and if he needed to buy groceries.

Ryou hid behind the newspaper, buried in reports of current affairs.

"Where are you guys today?" Saeki mumbled, and Ryou did not bother to look over his newspaper. Saeki tended to mumble with bits of egg flecked on his bottom lip, and rice stuck between his teeth. He said that it hardly mattered because Ryou and Fuji were the only two who see him in the morning but it was a sight that Ryou would rather not see.

"Being a desk bitch." Folding up the newspaper Ryou tucked it into the tote bag leaning against his chair. "I think Fuji has that erotic shoot with… Lily? Chrysanthemum?"

Saeki wiped his mouth off, after he'd finished eating, and he dropped the crumpled napkin onto his plate before turning to look at Fuji. Ryou watched Saeki and ignored Fuji's mildly nonsensical mumble. Saeki looked tired, obviously, because it was first thing in the morning, but also very happy. When Saeki glanced at Fuji, the corners of his lips turned up and his face relaxed.

Ryou carried his dishes to the sink, dumping his dirty mug and plate into it. Last night's dinner dishes were still unwashed, but there were only chopsticks; they could wait. Ryou wondered if he should wash the dishes now to save Saeki some trouble but with a glance at the clock Ryou confirmed he had to head to class. "Are you two ready or do I have to leave without you?"

Some days it was Saeki threatening to leave Fuji and Ryou behind, sometimes it was Fuji impatiently tapping his foot while standing by the door; it was rare for them to all leave together.

"I'm ready." Fuji dropped his mug into the sink before snagging his bag. "Sae-san?"

Ryou watched in amusement as Saeki shook his head. Saeki's eyes flickered from Ryou and Fuji to the half-full sink of dirty dishes. "You're not going to be late to class because you decided to do dishes, are you?"

Saeki gave Ryou a guilty smile. Ryou shook his head this time and allowed Fuji to wind an arm around his waist. "We'll be going then." Ryou slipped his hand into the back of Fuji's pants, giving Fuji's ass a squeeze before they both headed for the door. The doorway was a little difficult to maneuver with both of them having one hand attached to the other person's ass, and Ryou could hear Saeki laughing at them from the kitchen by the time they got out of the apartment.

"That cheered him up." Fuji murmured into Ryou's ear, hot and heavy, his tongue sliding out to flicker over Ryou's earlobe. "Sure I can't make you late to class?"

Ryou pushed Fuji away, rolling his eyes at Fuji's mock-pout. "I am sure. Unlike people who were kicked out of college for not attending classes, I actually care about my grades."

Fuji smiled easily, but Ryou knew he had. Fuji disliked being told when to go to class, and so often skipped if he was not in the mood, but Fuji hated being told he was failing. "We share a lunch break."

Fuji sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. The lighting was poor and so the move did not strike Ryou as much as Fuji stepping into a pool of light did several minutes later. "It's too bad Saeki can't make it."

Ryou frowned a little, silently agreeing as he and Fuji stepped onto the stairwell and made their way down to the ground floor. It was five flights, and most people would take the elevator, but Ryou, Fuji, and Saeki had always preferred the stairs. The stairs were often quicker than the elevator; there was less chance of running into someone they didn't like. Not having to wonder what that slightly musky stench was and whether people really did use it for sex was merely a bonus.

The elevator floor was filthy; Ryou couldn't comprehend how anyone would be able to get it up in there.

Ryou and Fuji headed for the same train, and even got off at the same stop, but once they exited the station, Ryou and Fuji went in separate directions. Ryou's college, specializing in math and sciences, was to the north of the station, while Fuji's conservatory was to the west. Saeki's college lay two train stops back, and specialized in business.

If they did not all have tennis in common, Ryou was not sure if they would ever have met.

"Hey, Kisarazu." One of Ryou's classmates, Wataru or something, waved at him from their usual row. Ryou slid into the seat next to him, pulling his laptop out of his bag and started it up. "I hear today's lecture is a real interesting one." Wataru prattled on and Ryou ignored him while checking for any new emails and pulling up his notes for the class. Every lecture was 'supposedly really interesting' to Wataru. Ryou simply tried not to fall asleep and waited for the lab. Lectures bored Ryou but he took notes on them regardless and waited for the hands on learning.

The first lecture passed and Ryou headed for lecture number two of the day. Halfway through, Ryou began checking his email, eventually becoming so bored as to sign onto an instant messaging service. He was unsurprised when a message from Fuji instantly popped up on his screen.

Fuji_S: Hey hot stuff, bored in class?  
Kusukusu_R: Speak for yourself.  
Fuji_S: Oh, so you were bored. What class are you in right now? Dissection for Incompetents?

Ryou had to stifle a snicker, because that was basically what the class was. Ryou was taking it because it was a prerequisite for one of the more advanced classes.

Kusukusu_R: What about you? Skipping out on life drawing?  
Fuji_S: My teacher took a personal day; though word around campus is that she's being sacked for sleeping with a student.  
Kusukusu_R: So long as it was not with you I don't care.  
Fuji_S: ^___________^

The professor began asking questions at that point and Ryou had to pretend he was paying attention merely so he did not get called on. Ryou did not mind answering questions in class, but he would rather not. There were other less fortunate beings, after all, just waiting for the teacher to call on as they slacked off. His toolbar blinked at him, but it would be a few more minutes before Ryou could go back to ignoring the professor.

Glancing back at the screen, Ryou had to stifle another snicker. Only Fuji would be able to tell he was being ignored through IM.

Fuji_S: Your professor is being irritating isn't he?  
Fuji_S: Ryouuuuuuuuuuuu.  
Fuji_S: I'm imagining you sliding your hands up my thighs. The warm, rough pads of your fingers are stroking under my thighs, tickling along my birthmark. I moan, my nipples perking up when you pinch them.  
Kusukusu_R: Bored much?  
Fuji_S: ^_^ You are back! I was getting to the good part.  
Kusukusu_R: Don't let me stop you.  
Fuji_S: Want to join in?  
Kusukusu_R: …I pinch your nipples, taking the left one into my mouth and sucking on it. My left hand scratches lightly at your birth mark, my right hand moving to trace over your hip.  
Fuji_S: I moan your name, arching my hips up to rub against yours. Scratching down your back before I squeeze your ass.

The rest of class went quickly and Fuji and Ryou agreed to meet up at the usual place.

Ryou took a bus, then got off and walked for a block before he reached his destination. It was deserted at that time; few people went to a love hotel in the middle of the day after all. Fuji was waiting in the lobby when Ryou showed up. Fuji handled paying for the it that time, on a pre-paid debit card, and the two of them headed up to a simple room. Sometimes Fuji felt the need to try out new and fun rooms, but he generally saved those things for when Saeki was free for a little fun time. Ryou was unappreciative of the entertainment a Hello Kitty bondage room could provide.

Entering the room, Ryou found himself swiftly pinned against the wall, Fuji's fingers tangling in his hair as they kiss.

"Mm." Ryou grabbed at Fuji's waist, pulling him close and undoing his belt. In seconds the two of them were well on their way to being completely naked. Fuji kicked off his pants as Ryou tossed off his shirt and both of them tumbled back on the starched sheets of the bed naked. "Fuji…"

Fuji's hands slid down Ryou's arms, snagging Ryou's wrists and tugging them so they were pinned above Ryou's head. Ryou bit down on Fuji's bottom lip with a soft growl. Fuji chuckled, his chest vibrating against Ryou's and almost distracting Ryou from the soft and familiar clink as soft leather encircled his right wrist.

Ryou broke the kiss to pull back and glance up at his trapped hand. "You're so kinky. You were planning this since this morning?" The cuffs were the expensive ones that they had bought a few months ago, not the cheap kind out of a love hotel's vending machine. "Pervert."

Fuji kissed Ryou again, his tongue rubbing over the top of Ryou's mouth. "You know you love it," Fuji murmured, kissing Ryou's chin and then his Adam's apple. Ryou groaned, his free hand grabbing at Fuji's hair while he willingly spread his legs for Fuji's hands. Fuji circled Ryou's cock and stroked Ryou to full hardness, his thumb circling the wet tip in a way that drove Ryou wild.

"Mmm." Ryou groaned when Fuji licked over his collarbone, stopping to refresh a mark he had left there earlier that week.

"You've been randy all day haven't you?" Fuji murmured, his teeth scraping gently down Ryou's sternum. "You love these lunch meetings."

Ryou twitched his head a little so his hair was out of his face and glanced down at Fuji with a small quirk of his lips and a husk in his voice. "Duh."

Fuji chuckled again, his lips curving up into a smile and his eyes becoming hidden from view. "No dirty talk then?"

Bucking his hips forward, Ryou pushed himself into Fuji's hand. "Not my kink. Just suck me, Syuusuke." It was true that dirty talk was not his own kink, but Ryou knew that Fuji had kinks to spare. Dirty talk and orders were more his sort of turn on than Ryou's.

Fuji smirked up at Ryou before moving to wrap his mouth around Ryou's erection. Ryou closed his eyes, and a shuddering sigh slipped out as Ryou's cock slid into Fuji's mouth. Wet, warm, and with just the right amount of suction. Fuji's slim fingers- Ryou was not even going to wonder when Fuji had gotten his hands on the lube-left slick trails up Ryou's thighs, slipping teasingly down Ryou's perineum before rubbing around Ryou's asshole.

"Ah, come on…" Ryou muttered, impatient when Fuji did nothing but tease his ass with light pressure. In response, Fuji began running his tongue up and down the underside of Ryou's dick. "Syuusuke." Light pressure turned into the feeling of Fuji sliding one finger inside of him. One finger became two, and Ryou let out slow breaths as they moved inside of him.

Fuji took his time, slowly preparing Ryou with his fingers, and pulling back from the blowjob the minute Ryou felt like he was going to come.

Ryou flipped his head, attempting to get the long strands of hair out of his face. They were sticking to the sweat on his cheeks, though, and refused to move, much like Fuji.

"If you don't stop," Ryou's breath hitched when Fuji flicked his tongue over Ryou's slit and rubbed against Ryou's prostate, "and fuck me, or let me come, I am going to be late for class."

Fuji hummed and Ryou thought to himself, fuck it, and arched his hips forward. Thankfully, Fuji had apparently decided to stop teasing and get down to business, his fingers twisting and rubbing up against Ryou's prostate while he allowed Ryou to fuck his mouth. Ryou clutched at the handcuff holding him to the bed when he came, his other hand grabbing at Fuji's head and twisting his fingers deep into Fuji's brown hair.

Fuji spit Ryou's come out over the side of the bed and Ryou winced at the thought of how he had walked barefoot across that rug and just how many other people could have spit out their jizz on it. It was also one of those moments when Ryou wondered why Fuji never asked for either he or Saeki to use condoms.

"Was it good for you?" Fuji's voice was husky, almost breathless, as he wrapped his hand around his own dick and began jerking it. Ryou jingled his trapped hand meaningfully before reaching for Fuji's dick with his free one, knocking Fuji's hand out of the way to stroke him off.

Fuji came, sticky residue sliding familiarly between Ryou's fingers as he wiped them off on the hotel bedspread. "You know, actually… this is getting boring."

Fuji laughed, holding up the key to Ryou's cuff just out of reach. "I know. It's just not the same without Sae-san to join in."

When they had first begun the relationship, the lunchtime sex was an exciting time to explore each other. Fuji and Saeki had a long-term friendly relationship that had led to casual sexual exploration for years. Ryou and Saeki had an on-again-off-again sexual relationship, but neither Fuji nor Ryou had been interested in each other until their relationships with Saeki collided. Now that they were used to each other, the daily sex was fun, yeah, but it no longer held that edge of discovery.

"Fuji, just give me the key." Ryou was unimpressed by Fuji teasingly dangling the key in front of Ryou and then yanking it back. "Clean up, then class, remember?"

Fuji seemed to think about it before his face lit up. Ryou felt his curiosity perk as well. Fuji's 'light bulb' moments often inspired spectacular fun.

"Let's get Sae a souvenir." Fuji hopped off the bed, practically prancing to where his pants had been dropped. Ryou enjoyed watching the smooth flow of Fuji's muscles, and he licked his lips a little at the sight of Fuji's perfect shoulder blades. It reminded Ryou that he needed to pin Fuji down some time and put hickeys all over them. It had been a week or two since Ryou had done that.

Ryou should mark up Saeki too. There were few things as sexy as a pair of unearthly beautiful shoulder blades.

"Ah ha." Fuji held up his cellphone. Ryou eyed the slim silver object with distrust as he realized Fuji's plan.

"Should I try to look sexy then?" Ryou asked, pushing some of his sticky hair out of his face. Fuji sat on the edge of the bed, turning his camera different angles. Finally Fuji reached over Ryou and turned on the bedside lamp. Ryou pouted at the camera, though it was tough to contain the urge to snicker.

Fuji's camera beeped and Fuji smiled. "Very sexy."

"Kusu Kusu." Ryou snatched the key to the cuffs and freed his right hand. Running his hand back and forth against his right wrist, Ryou watched in amusement as Fuji tapped a few buttons on his phone.

"What should it say?" Fuji questioned, since obviously just the picture would not serve their purpose.

"Missing you," Ryou snorted. "Obviously."

\--

Fuji groaned as Saeki pinned him against the door. Ryou kissed at Saeki's jaw, his hands occupied with grabbing two asses. Fuji's hands were occupied as well, one clinging to Saeki's shirt, the other fishing in Ryou's pants for keys to the apartment. Unfortunately Ryou's keys were not forthcoming. Fuji swore that such things existed to frustrate young virile men who just wanted to have sweaty gay sex on their smashed together twin beds.

"Can't get the keys…" Fuji gasped out, breaking away from Saeki's kiss to nip at Ryou's bottom lip. "Ryou, get them instead?"

"I'm busy." Ryou demonstrated how busy his hands were with a sharp pinch to Fuji's rear.

Saeki moaned. "Maybe we left it unlocked." Reaching past Fuji, Saeki grasped the doorknob.

"We never leave it unlocked." Ryou stated, and Fuji was about to agree, except Saeki twisted the door knob in his hands and the door; unlocked, fell open behind them. Fuji, unprepared, toppled backwards. Saeki and Ryou came down with him.

"…saa…" Fuji stared up at the ceiling. There was a water stain there in the left hand corner. "We did leave it unlocked." Ryou's hair fell across Fuji's hand, tickling the back of it while Saeki breathed hot and heavy against Fuji's chest.

"Aniki! You're-" Yuuta stepped out of the kitchen, a sandwich held loosely in one hand. Spotting the three of them, Yuuta came to a halt. "Oh god, can you people keep those things to the bedroom?"

Saeki pushed off of Fuji, his hands lingering on Fuji's hips. "We were heading there, Yuuta." Fuji snagged Saeki's hand, using it to pull himself up. Ryou did the same and both of them pecked Saeki on the cheek. Fuji then turned to smile brilliantly at his brother.

"Yuuta!" Yuuta ignored Fuji, eating the sandwich and staring at a far wall. Fuji figured it was because Yuuta needed time for his cheeks to cool down. "Yuuta, why did you come to visit? Just to eat sandwiches?"

Yuuta swallowed, shifting nervously on his feet. Fuji stepped closer and wrapped his arms loosely around Yuuta's shoulders, glad when Yuuta did not shrug him off immediately. Behind him, Fuji ignored the mutters about how giving Yuuta a key was the worst idea Saeki had ever had, and the closing of the apartment's door.

Yuuta sighed, his shoulder hitting Fuji's chin when he shrugged. "Yumiko sent me with some food."

"Food?" Saeki questioned, and Fuji ignored Saeki's hand brushing his ass as Saeki walked by. "Fresh food?"

Fuji watched as Yuuta's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would she send you old food?"

Shaking his head with a rueful smile, Saeki tugged Ryou into the kitchen. "Never mind. Thanks, Yuuta."

Fuji let go of Yuuta's shoulders, backing up and looking his little brother over. Some days Fuji wondered who let Yuuta out of the house in his ensembles, but then Fuji remembered that Yuuta lived alone. "You know, not everything matches with pastels." Fuji tugged at the multicolored shirt Yuuta was wearing, ignoring the fact that almost everything matched jeans, even pastels.

Yuuta shifted away from Fuji defensively, though Fuji knew that it was not quite as bad as it would have been in years past. Though, in years past Yuuta would never have worn that pastel shirt. "I happen to like this shirt, aniki."

Ryou emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich and gave Yuuta's shirt the sort of dismissive once over Ryou generally reserved for Atsushi's fashion disasters. "It looks like the Easter Bunny puked all over it."

Fuji bit back laughter, especially since Yuuta looked so affronted. Ryou passed them by and headed for the bedroom.

"Don't get crumbs on the bed!" Saeki shouted from the kitchen, and this time Fuji did laugh.

"Aniki…" Yuuta's face had softened slightly, though he still looked upset. Fuji smiled at Yuuta, humming in acknowledgement and waiting for Yuuta's question. Yuuta paused. "This doesn't really look like a rabbit threw up on it, does it?" From the kitchen came the sounds of Saeki choking, a sound heard often outside the bedroom, but never inside the bedroom.

Fuji patted Yuuta on the shoulder. "It's okay, Yuuta, I love you anyway." Keeping his hand on Yuuta's shoulder, Fuji began to steer Yuuta towards the door. "Now, no matter how much I love you, you should learn to call ahead. Aniki was busy."

Yuuta scrunched up his face and dug in his heels, but Fuji kept pushing him in the direction of the door. "Oh god, are you going to go back to doing that?" Yuuta questioned, his feet attempting to find a hold on the carpet and failing. "Come on, aniki, it's… okay…I don't know what time it is, but it's too early to be doing that!"

Fuji managed to somehow get the door open and Yuuta out of it with barely a fight. It was always surprising how much Yuuta could not stand up to his older brother. "It's the middle of the night in America!" Fuji cheerfully stated before shutting and locking the door. Dead bolting it as well, since Yuuta had a key.

"I doubt he'll be coming back in anytime soon," Saeki stated, offering Fuji a sandwich. Fuji could see from the green peeking around the edges that Saeki had slathered it with enough wasabi to kill a small elephant, just the way Fuji liked it.

Fuji pulled Saeki down for a quick kiss, setting the sandwich in the fridge. "Let's go see about those crumbs on the sheets, shall we?"


End file.
